Amargamente dulce
by MegumiChan144
Summary: Pobre Kyle...¿Esos ojos azules que lo distraen tanto, alguna vez le prestaran atención?, ¿Cuánto mas tiempo podrá esconder sus lagrimas?, ¿Acaso Stan jugara con el o empezara a sentir cosas que lo dejaran bastante confundido? Esta historia, ademas de Style, tiene Bunny, Creek, etc. Que la disfruten! :3
1. Chapter 1

"¿Cómo se debe sentir que la persona que amas te mire con los mismos ojos?"

"Acaso, ¿Esta mal imaginarme un mundo contigo?"

"Mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente"

"Sonrío. Me despido, volteo y una incontrolable lagrima

Resbala por mi mejilla"

Que egoísta que puedo llegar a ser, no quiero verte con ella. Duele demasiado. Me alegra saber que logro ocultarlo bastante bien, sin embargo, cuando sonríes y no es por mi causa es bastante doloroso; perdiéndome siempre ante tu hermosa sonrisa. Esos ojos, esos abismos saturados de agua de mar, bañarme en ellos es mi sueño favorito. Ya son miles las veces que te haces presente en mis sueños y en ellos, son realmente feliz, tu eres mío y yo tuyo, nadie se entromete en nuestro mundo, solo tu y yo entrelazados con el hilo rojo. Pero en la realidad, ese hilo no lleva a ningún lado.

Abrí mis ojos y los frote para poder aclarar mi visión.

*Otro sueño…* - Pienso frustrado, mientras atrapo mis rulos pelirrojos con una de mis manos. ¿Por qué en mis sueños puedo expresarte todo lo que siento, sin vergüenza alguna? Cuando me paro frente a ti parece que mi cuerpo entero se paraliza y comienzo a temblar, entonces me quedo callado y no puedo. Suspire. Sin ganas, me levante de mi cama y me estire. Comencé a cambiarme con mi ropa habitual, mi chaqueta anaranjada, mi ushanka verde y unos simples jeans. Lave mis dientes y me encontré con Ike esperando a fuera del baño, reposando su espalda contra la pared. El ya estaba bastante grande, tenía diez años y tenia una actitud bastante desabrida y desinteresada, pero por dentro seguía siendo tierno y afectuoso.

Buenos días, Ike- salude un tanto desanimado.

¿Qué te ocurre ahora?- Me miro de reojo. Su postura seguía siendo fría e indiferente.

No me ocurre nada- Trate de sonreír, pero solo logre levantar apenas mis labios.

El pelinegro, ¿Verdad?- Un leve sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas, desvié la mirada. Abrió la puerta del baño- No es de mi incumbencia, pero yo creo que alguien que te lastima innumerables veces, no merece tu "interés"- Dicho esto, entro al baño cerrando la puerta. Quede algo desconcertado, Ike tenia razón, sin embargo, creo que los sentimientos son incontrolables, me encantaría poder decidir a quien amar.

Baje las escaleras y salude a mi madre, luego me senté junto a la mesa y me dispuse a desayunar. Agarre mi mochila y corrí hasta la parada del autobús, no porque llegara tarde, si no porque me gustaba llegar antes que mi pelinegro. Llegue agitado, pero el todavía no había llegado. Allí se encontraba Kenny esperando.

Buenos días, pelirrojo- Kenny me saludo con una agradable sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, era común de el. Con el tiempo, el rubio se volvió muy simpático, aunque su nivel de perversión no disminuyo ni un poco. Siempre esta cuando lo necesitamos y a pesar de los problemas que tiene en su hogar, siempre muestra una sonrisa y un excelente humor. Se volvió muy alto y guapo, aunque sigue siendo bastante delgado. A pesar de que Kenny se haya vuelto un mujeriego, no se compara a…

¡Hola chicos!- Unos cabellos oscuros se agitaban al compas del viento, mientras el corría en dirección a nosotros. Se presento junto a Kenny y a mi, acomodo un poco su cabello y luego sonrío.

Buenos días, pequeño pelinegro- El rubio golpeo su brazo suavemente, solo para jugar, el se la devolvió.

B…buenos días S…Stan- Desvié la mirada hacia el suelo y mi rostro comenzó a tomar un fuerte color escarlata. Stan me miraba extrañado.

¿Cómo esta mi pelirrojo favorito?- Estiro su mano hacia mi y acaricio mis cabellos rizados ¡No es justo! Que rápido que lograba ponerme nervioso- ¿Te ocurre algo, Kyle?- No quería verlo a los ojos.

N…no es nada, amigo- Con dificultad pude elevar una pequeña sonrisa, pero obviamente no lo convenció.

¡Hola pedazo de maricas!- Cartman llegaba acompañado del pequeño rubio, Butters.

Cierra el culo, gordo- Stan se rio. La bola de grasa lo miro asqueado. Butters se situó junto a Kenny y lo miro de reojo avergonzado. Este se giro para verlo y le dedico una perversa sonrisa, después se acerco a su oído lentamente.

Buenos días, rubio bonito- Butters tembló completamente y su sonrojo era mas que evidente. Observaba la escena con pesadumbre. ¿Algún día seremos así tú y yo Stan? Imposible.

El autobús llego a la parada y todos subimos Deseaba que el no se sentara junto a mi, no quería que notara mi afición, pero apenas me senté, Stan se acomodo a mi lado. Gire mi cabeza y disimule estar mirando por la ventana con atención.

¿Qué debo hacer para que me cuentes que te ocurre? ¿Tiro a Cartman por las escaleras o algo por el estilo?- Voltee y su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío, por supuesto que comencé a sofocarme y mis mejillas empezaron a quemar. El sonrío. Que adorable que se veía esa sonrisa, tan perfecta y llena de vida, me encantaba.

¿D…de que hablas, Stan? Estoy bien, como siempre- Una sonrisa "artificial" se formo en mi rostro. Me miro preocupado unos momentos y luego desvió la mirada. Odio que me conozca tan bien, sabia que algo me ocurría. Sin darme cuenta el apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. Creí que mi corazón saldría reventando de mi pecho, controle como pude mi respiración y mis temblores.

Llegamos a nuestro destino, tan pronto el autobús se detuvo, escape de allí. ¡No quería verlo! Escuche que me estaba llamando, pero simplemente lo ignore. Corrí y me escondí entre la multitud de alumnos. Sin embargo, el no me había seguido. Que idiota, claro que el no me seguiría.

La campana había sonado, fui camino a nuestro salón y me choque con cierto rubio.

Kyle, viejo… ¿Qué te ocurre?- Kenny me estaba sujetando de los hombros, no pude escapar.

Mmm nada, no es…- Me interrumpió.

¡No me jodas, Kyle! ¡Se que te ocurre algo!- Alzo un poco su voz, pero todavía mantenía su tranquilidad. No aguante mas…Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, pero rápidamente los limpie con la manga de mi chaqueta- Ya veo… ¿Stan?, ¿Verdad?- Asentí sin ganas.

No quiero hablar de eso, Kenny- Estaba preocupado, lo se, pero su sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

De acuerdo, pelirrojo- Llevo uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sonrió de oreja a oreja- Quita esa cara de perro desahuciado y vamos al salón- Kenny es compresivo, siempre lo fue, me ayuda a distraerme de mis problemas y yo a el de los suyos.

Cuándo llegamos al salón, sostuve el picaporte un instante y lo gire. Mi corazón se contrajo y comencé a temblar, Kenny me miro alarmado. Wendy, estaba besando suavemente la enrojecida mejilla de mi querido pelinegro, Auch. Ella se giro cuando me vio entrar y se dispuso a sonreír alegremente como siempre, luego se sentó en su lugar. Mire a Stan unos momentos, mis ojos solo reflejaban amargura y ocultaban dolorosas lágrimas, esquive la mirada del pelinegro y me senté junto a la ventana. No quiero verlo, no quiero saber nada de el.


	2. Chapter 2

El resto del día me resulto muy pesado y aburrido. Al sonar la campana volví a salir corriendo, no tenia idea de que si Stan estaba buscándome y tampoco me importaba, Kenny me había perseguido hasta la puerta de entrada, pero logre escapar de el, quería estar solo. Camine sin sentido alguno, no sabia que hacer, tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar como para que me importara a donde estaba dirigiéndome. De alguna manera llegue al parque, me recosté sobre las raíces de un árbol y cerré los ojos.

-¿Por qué…?- Susurre para mi mismo. ¿Por qué el tenía que prestarle mas a tención a esa pu…digo, mujer? Estaba comenzando a sentir mis parpados pesados y termine dejándome vencer por el sueño. Repentinamente sentí que alguien apartaba los cabellos que habían caído sobre mi rostro, abrí mis ojos y vi unos perfectos ojos azules que me observaban atentamente.

-¿Nunca nadie te enseño que no puedes quedarte dormido en lugar público? Es peligroso- Stan me sonrió. Nuevamente apareció el rubor en mi rostro, desvié la mirada.

-N…no seas idiota, lo se- Hice un puchero- Solo me descuide un momento. -¿Por qué escapaste de mi hoy?- Su expresión cambio, estaba serio. Lentamente se acerco a mí.

-* Tranquilo, Kyle. Respira hondo* - Mis nervios estaban aumentando rápidamente, mis mejillas comenzaron a hervir, olvide como respirar por un momento, no podía más- N…no es…escape de t…ti- A duras penas esas palabras salieron de mi boca.

-No eres bueno mintiendo mi querido Kyle- Quería hacerlo, quería demostrarle lo que sentía, estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios, pero me faltaron agallas. Se acerco más a mí y deposito un suave beso en mi mejilla. Luego se levanto y extendió una mano para poder ayudarme a levantarme. Ese pequeño gesto de cariño fue suficiente para dejarme sin palabras y formar una cálida sonrisa en mi rostro. Después caminamos juntos de a casa.

Era sábado, desperté por la incesante melodía de mi móvil. Abrí un ojo, estire mi mano para alcanzarlo y conteste la llamada.

-Mmm ¿Hola?

\- ¿Te desperté pelirrojo? Discúlpame- Era Stan, parecía de buen humor. Con solo escuchar su voz, me levante de golpe.

-No es nada, ¿Qué ocurre?- Estaba un poco somnoliento.

-Quería que vayamos al parque de diversiones- ¡¿Me estaba invitando a pasear?!- Irán Kenny, Cartman, Tweek, Craig, Butters, Wendy y Bebe- ¿En que estas pensando, Kyle? Me sonroje un poco.

-C…claro…- ¿Por qué demonios acepte? No me detuve a pensarlo bien.

-¡Genial! Iré a buscarte en una hora, ¡Adiós!- Corto la llamada. Mi corazón se estremeció un poco, acerque una mano a mi pecho, efectivamente, palpitaba con demasiada velocidad.

-*Odio esto…*- Trague saliva y me dispuse a vestirme.

Una hora más tarde, apareció cierto chico y tocó el timbre de mi casa. Stan se encontraba con todos nuestros amigos, excepto Cartman, ese gordo solo aparece cuando hay postres. En seguida, nos fuimos a tomar el bus que nos llevó al parque, por supuesto que cada uno llevaba consigo su dinero.

-¡Subamos allí!- Bebe estaba apuntando a una montaña rusa violeta, atestada de curvas y vueltas, solo con verla provocó que un desagradable escalofrío recorriera mi columna vertebral- ¿No tendrás miedo o si, Kyle?- Ella capturó mi brazo y me llevo hasta la fila para subir.

-Yo iré con Butters a las tazas giratorias, a él no le gustan este tipo de cosas llenas de "adrenalina"- Kenny cogió a su pequeño rubio de la mano- El es muy dulce para eso- Acto seguido, besó la cabeza de Butters, este solo asintió nervioso. Los dos se alejaron juntos. Suspire.

-¿Te molesta si me siento contigo, Kyle?- Bebe sonreía, yo negué con la cabeza. Stan y Wendy se sentaron detrás de nosotros, ella le hablaba, sin embrago, él no mostraba mucho interés, de hecho, tenia su vista clavada en Bebe, pero no la estaba viendo con cariño o con indiferencia, no, era mas bien como si la detestara.

Las ruedas de los carros empezaron a desplazar con cuidado, pero la velocidad fue aumentando, poco a poco. Después de dos vueltas, bajamos algo mareados y aturdidos. Todos gritaron, excepto Craig, que solo se dispuso a abrazar a Tweek para que este no tuviera miedo y Stan casi no se había alterado, estaba concentrado y atento, no parecía él.

Luego de varios juegos mas, Bebe compro un algodón de azúcar, pero alegaba que era demasiado para ella e intento compartirlo conmigo.

-Lo siento, Bebe…Soy diabético, no debo comer demasiada azúcar- Ella frunció el seño.

-¡Vamos, Kyle! Sera solo un poco- Puso ojos de suplica y accedí a comer, pero solo un poco. Mientras la rubia y yo comíamos algo de algodón de azúcar, Stan y Wendy se hallaban sentados en una mesa. Stan se encontraba distraído y apesadumbrado, o al menos eso me pareció notar. No hablo y no comió en todo el día que estuvimos juntos.

Al final…Creí que el día seria insoportable, pero la compañía de Bebe me distrajo solo un poco. Antes de irnos ella se despidió con un fuerte abrazo, que termine correspondiéndole. Stan parecía estar apuñalando a Bebe con la mirada, daba algo de miedo. De todas formas, él me acompaño a mi casa, me despedí haciendo un ademan, pero sin darme tiempo a respirar, se abalanzo sobre mi para regalarme un dulce y cariñoso abrazo.

-¿S…Stan?- Naturalmente mis mejillas cambiaron a su color escarlata. Stan no parecía querer soltarme, comencé a sentir un agradable calor en mi pecho y la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumento rápidamente. ¿Por que hacia eso? El no tiene idea las cosas que logra hacerme sentir.

\- No vuelvas a ignorarme todo un día, ¿De acuerdo pelirrojo?- Tiro de uno de mis rizos suavemente. Asentí mientras tiritaba como un cachorrito recién nacido. Se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue caminando tranquilamente hasta su casa.

-*¡¿Qué mierda esta pasando aquí?!*- Me quede sin aliento.


	3. Chapter 3

El lunes comenzó nuevamente, que fastidio. Parado en el umbral de la puerta, bótese, no dormí mucho, mas bien, casi nada. Camine hasta la parada del bus para encontrarme con un distraído rubio con la mirada perdida.

-¡Ey, Kenny!- Me acerque a él- Viejo, ¿Estas bien?- Kenny se despertó de su "trance"

-Ah Kyle…Si… solo me distraje- Sonrió. Sin embargo, algo le pasaba, usualmente nunca lo veía así. De pronto, sentí un golpe en la espalda.

-Buenos días, judío asqueroso- Cartman sonrío- Que mala pinta tienes hoy, viejo- Soltó una desagradable carcajada. Butters estaba detrás de Kenny, no le gustaban para nada las peleas.

-Cállate, albóndiga con piernas- Kenny llevo una de sus manos a la boca para lograr que la risa no se escapara, aunque le resulto inútil.

\- ¿Y Stan, judío?, Escuche que ambos pelearon- Esa sonrisa de perversidad y maldad solo Cartman podía hacerla.

-¿A ti que te importa, gordo culón?- El rubio nos separo.

-Tranquilas, niñas. ¿Por qué no mejor suben al auto bus?- Efectivamente el auto bus escolar estaba frente a nosotros y no lo habíamos notado. El rubio subió sosteniendo del brazo a un pequeño y confundido Butters, parecía desesperado por sentarse.

POV KENNY

Kyle y Cartman subieron al vehículo con una mirada de odio, como si se estuvieran matando mutuamente en su imaginación. Mire hacia la ventana y no había ni rastros de Stan por ningún lado.

-*Como lo suponía…Stan no mostraría su rostro después de los "desastres" emocionales que paso últimamente*- Estaba hablando para mi mismo. ¿Me preocupo demasiado?... ¿Y por que no? Stan y Kyle son mis amigos, aunque me gustaría poder ayudarlos más.

=FLASH BACK=

Luego de acompañar a Butters a su casa, encendí un cigarro y camine hacia la mía con suma lentitud, la verdad es que no quería ir. El humo se mezclaba con suave y fría brisa de invierno, como un sutil abrazado. Tosí un poco, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo mi salud y si moría de cáncer pulmonar otra vez, al otro día estaría fumando de vuelta. Empecé a escuchar una discusión, tire mi cigarro y me dirigí hacia los causantes del alboroto, sin que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia.

-¡¿Alguna vez me escuchas ¿! – Histérica como de costumbre, Wendy le gritaba a un despreocupado Stan, pero este no parecía prestarle atención- ¡Respóndeme, Stan!- El pelinegro parecía cansado.

-Entra a tu casa de una vez, Wendy. Mañana puedes seguir gritándome- Stan se inclino un poco y beso la frente de la chica, de una manera algo ruda.

-¡Eres incorregible!- Dicho esto, ella dio media vuelta y entro a su casa, luego cerro la puerta impetuosamente. Stan parecía seguir con su expresión calmada y tranquila. Salí de mi escondite donde había podido escuchar todo y me acerque al pelinegro.

-Oye, viejo, ¿Un cigarro?- Este acepto con gusto y ambos nos sentamos en el cordón de la calle a fumar y conversar un poco- ¿Qué ocurrió con Wendy?- Stan sonrió, pero sus ojos reflejaban nostalgia y pesadumbre.

-Se estuvo quejando que últimamente no le presto atención, pero ella solo viene a buscarme cuando quiere o cuando se aburre de estar con esa estúpida rubia que tiene de "amiga"- Parecía furioso y algo triste a la vez.

-¿Tú realmente la quieres, hermano?- El tardo unos segundos en contestar, parecieron años, pero al fin abrió su boca.

-Claro que la quiero, pero es un poco difícil querer a alguien a quien no le importas en lo absoluto- Tarde unos momentos en analizar lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Cómo "a alguien a quien no le importas en lo absoluto"?- El suspiro.

-Wendy me esta engañando.

=FIN DEL FLASH BACK=

Estaba distraído pensando en todas esas cosas, hasta que mi pequeño rubio, que estaba sentado junto a mí, tiro con cuidado de mi buzo tratando de captar mi atención, lo cual lograba con suma facilidad,.

-K…Kenny, ¿Te ocurre algo?- Me encontré con unos ojos celestes que manifestaban dulzura e inocencia, con algo de lastima.

-No es nada, Butters, no te preocupes- Trate de mostrarle una sonrisa para que sonara más "creíble", pero no lo logre, así que simplemente desvié la miraba.

-Eres un mentiroso, ¿Lo sabias?- Me voltee para verlo, pero él se me adelanto y se abalanzo sobre mi para darme un fuerte abrazo, ese tipo de abrazos que solo la persona mas especial del mundo puede darte- Es…espero no haber hecho a…algo malo, no me gusta ve…verte así- Lo mire, estaba sonrojado y era de esperarse. Lo separe de mí un poco.

-No seas tonto, tu nunca has hecho nada malo- Acaricie su cabello para tranquilizarlo, dar muestras de cariño no era exactamente lo mío, pero hasta la mas mínima de mis reacciones lo hacían feliz.

-D…de acuerdo- Sonrió cálidamente- Pe…pero si ne…necesitas algo, puedes pe…pedírmelo, hare l…lo que sea, Kenny- Maldito Butters, ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan tierno?


	4. Chapter 4

\- "Idiota…idiota…"- Se repetían esas palabras de "animo" en mi cabeza. Agarre uno de mis mechones colorados y me dispuse a juguetear con el. De pronto un dedo índice se hundió en mi mejilla captando mi atención. Stan me sonreía alegremente, mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña risita- ¡Stan!- Se sentó en el asiento a mi lado.

\- K…Kyle…Tengo algo importante q…que decirte…- Su rostro se tiño completamente de un adorable tono escarlata.

\- Te escucho…- Desvié la mirada hacia mi cuaderno y disimule escribir algo, cuando Stan estaba tan cerca de mi no podía mirarlo ni siquiera de reojo.

\- ¡Kyle mírame!- Me sostuvo fuertemente de los hombros tirándome hacia el- Y…Yo…T…Te…Te…- Mi respiración se detuvo, quede blanco como un papel. ¿Seria al fin lo que desesperadamente necesitaba escuchar?

Me desperté al sentir que alguien tiraba de mi cabello

\- *Demonios…otro estúpido sueño*- Al darme cuenta en donde estaba, levante mi cabeza rápidamente.

\- Viejo, despierta, ya es hora de irnos- Kenny trataba de despertarme- Te quedaste dormido encima de tu asiento, que extraño de ti- Eso es verdad, siempre estoy atento a la clase, de hecho, considero que soy uno de los estudiantes mas aplicados.

\- Supongo que estaba algo cansado…- Me levante apoyando mis brazos sobre la mesa, pero me tambalee un poco, rápidamente Kenny me sostuvo de un brazo evitando que cayera.

\- Kyle, ¿Te encuentras bien?- La cabeza me daba vueltas.

\- Y…yo…estoy bien, solo me maree…- El rubio me observo desconfiado.

\- ¡Kenny!, ¡Kenny!- Butters llegaba corriendo y se acerco a nosotros- Kyle… ¿Que ocurre? Estas algo pálido…- De un tirón me solté del agarre de Kenny, el frunció el ceño.

\- Nada, Butters, no te preocupes- Sonreí- Voy a lavar mi rostro, ustedes váyanse, no es nada- Me dirigí hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Estas seguro, hermano?- Sostuve la perilla de la puerta un momento y me gire para verlos.

\- Claro que si, luego nos vemos- Dicho esto, Salí del salón y fui hasta el baño para refrescarme un poco. Luego apresure el paso para llegar a mi casa lo más rápido posible, sinceramente no estaba en mi mejor condición y no tenia idea de que me estaba pasando. Comencé a ver todo borroso y a sentir mucho calor. Mi cuerpo se sentía cada vez más pesado, lentamente perdí todas mis fuerzas y el equilibrio y termine en el suelo. Aun echado en suelo todavía era consciente, quería levantarme, pero no podía, no me quedaban mas fuerzas. Lo último que recuerdo de ese momento fue que sentí que era levantado y llevado en la espalda de alguien, después de eso me desmaye y perdí completamente la razón.

\- ¡Ey! Despierta, colorado- Solo escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, pero seguía sin fuerzas para abrir mis ojos- Kyle…Vamos, no tengo todo el día- Un momento… ¿Era su voz? ¡Por supuesto que lo es! Reconocería su voz entre millones ¿El me había cargado? Al menos le importo un poco.

\- S…Stan…- Fue lo único que logre soltar con las pocas fuerzas que tenia. El acaricio mis cabellos pausadamente.

\- Tranquilo, no es necesario que hables, solo…escucha…- El tono de su voz se volvió, repentinamente, serio y frío- Quizás no es el mejor momento, Kyle…Pero…Ya no podemos vernos mas…- Soltó un leve suspiro.

\- *¿¡Que no…QUE?!*- Intente moverme, pero el me detuvo.

\- No te esfuerces…Estas débil, tu mamá me dijo que te bajo la presión y tienes que mantenerte tranquilo- Me dolía el pecho, ¡No puedo estar tranquilo!- Kyle…Tengo demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza, quiero escapar de todo esto, necesito tiempo…tiempo para pensar y bueno yo…- ¡No! ¡No puedo dejarte, Stanley! Con mucha dificultad abrí mis ojos.

-S…S…Stan…Po…Por fa…favor…- Una pequeña sonrisa de compasión se formo en su rostro. ¿Por qué…?

-No seas, tonto…No me iré para siempre, volveré pronto y nos veremos de nuevo- Se levanto y se acerco a mi para darme un abrazo- Espero que te mejores y no te enojes conmigo…Adiós-Y sin nada mas que decir, dio medio vuelta y empezó acercarse a la puerta, una lagrima se escapo de mi ojo para poder deslizarse suavemente por mi mejilla. Stan se detuvo en seco y agacho un poco su cabeza para luego salir por la puerta de mi habitación. Quede en silencio…Y llore…Varias horas después de eso. Ya lograba moverme, pero yo seguí llorando, no podía parar, es como si me hubiera arrancado una parte de mi y se la hubiera llevado con el.

¿Qué podía hacer?, ¿Buscarlo? Ya tomo su decisión.

¿Acaso tengo que aprender a vivir sin el? Exactamente, idiota.


	5. Chapter 5

Pasaban los segundos…los minutos...las horas…los días…las semanas…los meses…Y yo esperaba escuchar su nombre…algo…algo que me indicara que el seguía vivo, pero no, se lo dejaba todo a la esperanza y eso me carcomía el interior.

Bien…Ya pasaron cerca de ocho meses desde que el se fue, no quiero ni nombrarlo, duele. Ya no voy a clases usualmente, me siento como Kenny y con respecto a el, últimamente da lo mejor para levantarme el humor, sus escasos, pero aparentemente fructíferos esfuerzos, al fin lograron devolverme el buen animo. Bebe y yo nos volvimos amigos mucho mas cercanos, ella me sacaba a pasear cuando sentía que volvía a deprimirme y me devolvía la sonrisa de alguna forma.

Se acercaba el cumple años de Butters y afortunadamente, los padres de Tweek se habían ido de viaje unos días y arreglaron para hacer la fiesta allí. Ya que era Kenny el que organizaría todo, la fiesta seria la mejor. Todos estaban invitados, hasta Cartman lo cual me sorprendió mucho.

En fin…Me dirigía a la casa de Kenny, habíamos quedado en ir a encargar las pizzas, ya que la fiesta era el sábado y estábamos a jueves, Butters insistió para que todo se haga a tiempo.

\- ¡Kyle!- Una voz femenina me llamaba, me di vuelta y una chica de cabello rubio corría en dirección a mí- ¿Qué haces por aquí, colorado?- Bebe me mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

\- Estaba yendo a ver a Kenny, vamos a encargar las pizzas para la fiesta, ¿Quieres venir?- Se puso pensativa unos instantes.

\- Bien…Estaba pensando en ir a arreglarme las uñas, pero eso puede esperar, voy contigo- Sonrió nuevamente, su sonrisa era bastante bonita y llena de vida, y siempre la mostraba ante todos.

Llegamos a la casa de Kenny y este apareció tras la puerta buscando algo entre sus ropas, hasta que al fin pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, un trozo de papel.

-Buenas tarde, señor Kenneth- Bebe saludo cordialmente al rubio.

-Buenas tarde, señorita Barbará, ¿Cómo se encuentra usted?- Kenny le siguió el juego.

-Perfectamente, señor…Hemos venido a buscarlo a usted - Los tres nos reímos- Ya…apurémonos o cerrara la pizzería- Bebe me tiro del brazo.

-Hola, Kyle, ¿Cómo estas, viejo?- Kenny revolvió mi cabello.

-Bien, bien… ¿Qué es ese papel que llevas en la mano?- El rubio acerco el papel hacia nosotros. Era una lista.

\- Son los gustos de pizza que me pidió Butters que encargara- Bebe le arrebato el papel a Kenny.

-¡Matanga!- Se puso a leer seriamente- A ver…Queso y pepperoni…Jamón y palmitos…Napolitana…- Gruño un poco- Ey, Kenny… ¿Por qué no pedimos la pizza "Cuatro quesos" también?- Sonrió mientras le devolvía el papel a este.

-¿Cuatro quesos?- El rubio parecía intrigado.

-¿Nunca la probaste?- Pregunto Bebe.

-No, ¿Qué lleva?- Kenny guardo el papel en su bolsillo.

-Queso mozzarella, queso azul, queso provolone y queso parmesano- Sinceramente esa pizza era deliciosa y justamente fue Bebe quien me la hizo probar.

-¡Suena deliciosa!- A Kenny le brillaban los ojos- Esta bien, la pediré también- Bebe pego un saltito de alegría.

Llegamos a la dichosa pizzería y Kenny encargo todo. Luego acompañamos a Bebe al salón de belleza para que se arreglara las uñas y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

-Oye…Bebe realmente cambio mucho estos años, ¿No crees?- Kenny encendió un cigarro y me miraba de reojo.

-La verdad que si, antes era un poco presumida y vanidosa…pero ahora realmente se convirtió en una chica muy agradable y buena- Sonreí.

-¿Qué te parece…si tu…y ella…?- Puso su habitual cara de pervertido.

-¡Ni lo pienses!, ¡Somos amigos!- Me sonroje un poco y Kenny soltó una carcajada.

-Solo bromeaba, viejo…Aunque estoy seguro que ella esta colada por ti- Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No digas, idioteces, Rubio, no es así- En realidad…Nunca me había puesto a pensar las cosas que Bebe había hecho por mi últimamente, éramos muy buenos amigos…pero… ¡No! Nada más que eso.

-Como digas…Iré a ver a Butters para decirle que ya atendí su pedido- Una pequeña risa se me escapo- ¿De que te ríes?

-Jajaja Es difícil creer que complaces a un chico tan tierno como el, estas realmente hipnotizado por ese rubio, ¿Eh?- Volví a reírme.

-Cállate, estúpido…hago lo que quiero- Wow…"hago lo que quiero", Kenny y su rebeldía.

-Si tú dices…Como sea, nos vemos luego, rubio- Me di media vuelta y emprendí camino a mi casa. Estaba algo distraído pensando en la fiesta, también estaba algo ansioso, hacia tiempo que no habían fiestas en el pueblo. Apure el paso por que comenzó a hacer mucho frío de pronto, me abrace a mi mismo para tratar de luchar contra el viento. De repente…divise algo que me dejo sin aliento y completamente paralizado, entre la ventisca y la nieve logre ver unos profundos y perfectos ojos azules, pero por un instante. Rápidamente el dueño de esos ojos se perdió entre el alborotado clima, aunque trate de buscarlo- *Estoy seguro que eran sus…ojos…pero…- Me quede pensativo unos momentos- *No, imposible…*- Seguí caminando hasta mi casa y cuando llegue, me sumergí en el agua caliente de la bañera. Estuve meditando un buen rato dentro del baño y sin darme cuenta paso una hora. Salí y luego de cambiarme llame a Bebe para saber si había podido llegar a su casa sin problemas.

-…Después de terminar con mis uñas llame a mi papá para que me viniera a buscar, mientras tanto me puse a conversar con la chica de la recepción, es agradable- Me alegraba oír que Bebe estaba bien como siempre.

\- Muy bien, Bebe…Que bueno que llegaste a tu casa, ¿Te importa si hablamos mas tarde? Estoy algo cansado- Me acosté en mi cama.

\- De acuerdo, pelirrojo, no hay problemas. Avísame si necesitas algo, adiós- Ella colgó. Deje el móvil en mi mesa de luz y luego me acomode entre las sabanas y frazadas, quería descansar un poco. No estaba seguro de lo que había visto, pero sea lo que sea, era algo sumamente inquietante.


	6. Chapter 6

Sábado por la mañana. Me desperté y luego de asearme, fui hacia la cocina para prepararme pan tostado. Mientras me encontraba sentado en la mesa untando el pan con mermelada, mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Hola?- Con la boca llena conteste.

\- ¡Kyle!, Ehhh…Disculpa la hora, pero esto es sumamente importante- Era Kenny, se escuchaba impaciente e intranquilo.

\- No es nada, ¿Qué ocurre, rubio?- Este suspiro profundamente.

-Bien…Quizás no deba decirte esto, pero creo que seria peor si no te lo anticipo sabiéndolo…aunque no estoy del todo seguro si es verdad…- Ahora el impaciente era yo.

\- ¡Solo dilo y ya! No me gusta la duda- Kenny tosió un poco y luego continúo.

\- De acuerdo…No quiero sonar como una "vieja chismosa"…Pero Craig me dijo, que Cartman le conto a el, que no quería que supieras que…Stan volvió- Al escuchar eso entre en trance. Mi cerebro se desconecto de mi cuerpo y el móvil se cayó al suelo. Entonces…yo lo vi bien, esos ojos… ¡Mierda estaba aquí!

\- No…No puede ser…-Seguía paralizado, tenia sensaciones imposibles de describir, no podía respirar.

\- ¡KYLE!, ¡¿Estas bien?!- Desperté y volví a agarrar el móvil que se había caído.

\- Ehhh…Si, solo me…sorprendí, supongo. De todas formas, sabes como es Cartman, es un gordo mentiroso- Trate de sonar convincente.

\- Creo que tienes razón, de acuerdo…Mas tarde ve a la casa de Tweek, así empezaremos a armar todo para Butters- Me había olvidado de la fiesta.

\- Cla…claro, no hay problema- Estaba un poco nervioso.

-Viejo… ¿Seguro estas bien?- No, no lo estaba…Esa noticia me cayo como una bomba.

-Si, todo esta perfecto. Nos vemos allí- Kenny gruño un poco.

-Bueno… luego hablaremos de esto, adiós- Colgó la llamada. Quede atónito. Había vuelto, era verdad. Instintivamente quería ir a su casa y correr a sus brazos como idiota, pero no, no lo hare. No pensaba perdonarlo después de toda la mierda que me hizo pasar esos últimos meses, quizás no lo había superado todavía, pero no pensaba volver a el.

Luego de que transcurrieran, lentamente, algunas horas, me cambie y fui hasta la casa de Tweek.

\- ¡Kyle!, ¡Al fin llegaste!- Butters se acerco y me abrazo fuertemente mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas- Creí que no vendrías.

\- Feliz cumple años, Butters…Claro que iba a venir, no me perdería la fiesta de mi amigo ni loco- Acaricie su cabello un poco y el me soltó.

\- Amigo, acompáñanos a comprar las cervezas- Kenny se acerco junto a Craig. Este tenía su fría e indiferente expresión de siempre, era un poco intimidante a veces.

\- Ho...Hola Kyle ¡Agh! Yo m…me quedare con ¡Agh! Butters a…a preparar la comida…- Tweek salía de la cocina y se acerco a Craig, este lo miro fijamente- Hace frí…frío…- El pequeño y dulce Tweek acomodo, entonces, la chaqueta de un desinteresado Craig que solo lo seguía mirando fijamente.

\- Puedo cuidarme solo, Tweek- Después de decir estas frías palabras, Craig se inclino y le planto un beso en los temblorosos labios del pequeño rubio de cabellos alborotados. Este solo se sonrojo un poco y acompañado por Butters, volvió a la cocina.

Kenny, Craig y empezamos a caminar rumbo al mercado. Kenny me miro de reojo preocupado.

\- ¿Cómo…como tomaste lo de…?- Hice un puchero.,

-Ya olvídalo, no tiene importancia- Craig suspiro.

\- Sabes bien que ese idiota te tiene detrás de el como sirviente- Craig suspiro pesadamente.

\- No quiero que eso pase de nuevo, no le prestare atención simplemente- El rubio solo me dedico una mirada de desconfianza, sabía bien que esa no era la solución, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

\- Mejor nos apuramos, quiero comprar las cervezas así volvemos a casa de Tweek, hace frío- Kenny volvió a sonreír.

No solo compramos cervezas, también compramos vodka y una botella de vino solo porque Kenny quería probar. Volvimos cargados de bolsas, estaban realmente pesadas y las llevábamos con algo de dificultad. Me detuve en seco, estaba pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Era Stan y caminaba en dirección a nosotros con una apaciguada sonrisa.

\- ¡Stanley!- Kenny se acerco a saludar al pelinegro con entusiasmo- Al parecer sigues vivo, ¿Eh?

\- Algo así- Se rio apenas un poco, pero hasta su sonrisa estaba apagada, algo había cambiado en el. Craig se acerco y también lo saludo. Acto seguido, Stan me miro, me sonrió Y se acerco para saludarme a mi también.

\- Hola Kyle, ¿Como…?– Pase por al lado suyo y seguí caminando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Los espero en la casa…- Todos quedaron desconcertados ante mi reacción, en especial Stan, pero ni siquiera me gaste en girarme a verlo. Cuando llegue a la casa de Tweek deje las cervezas en la nevera y me tire en el sillón.

\- ¿Ya volvieron, Kyle?- Butters busco con la mirada a los demás- ¿Y Kenny y Craig?- Me senté y lo mire un poco molesto.

\- Se encontraron a Stan y se quedaron hablando seguramente…- Butters se compadeció de mi, pero no me gustaba que me tengan lastima.

\- Kyle…- El pequeño rubio se acerco y me abrazo suavemente- Cualquier co…cosa que necesites, no du…des en pedírmela- Le sonreí, era demasiado inocente- ¿Qui…quieres ayudarnos a Tweek y a…a mi?- Me levante y seguí a Butters a la cocina.

\- ¡Agh! Kyle… ¿Dónde están…?- Butters lo interrumpió.

\- No…nos ayudara a co…cocinar los postres- Tweek miro a Butters confundido, pero este solo negó con la cabeza.

\- De…de acuerdo, ¡Agh! Pelirrojo, prepara la…la cre…crema, por favor- Me acerque a la nevera y saque el pote con crema- So…solo falta revolverla- Tweek me alcanzo una cuchara y siguió preparando la masa, mientras Butters sacaba del horno unas galletas y dejaba la fuente con ellas al lado mío.

\- To…todo estará bien…- Butters me dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Le sonreí sin ganas, luego siguió con lo suyo.

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios :'3 No contestaba antes a ellos por que no sabia bien que decir, pero me encanta que me apoyen con este fic, ya que soy algo nueva en esto de "publicarlos". También quiero disculparme porque a veces no tengo tiempo para escribirlos y tardo mucho en subir la siguiente parte, pero trato de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible. Por cierto, me gusta que me corrijan y digan lo que piensan al respecto, si hay algo mal pueden decirlo con tranquilidad y yo tratare de mejorarlo. De nuevo muchas gracias x3**


	7. Chapter 7

Estaba un poco mareado, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y no tenía ganas de nada. Podía ver como a mi alrededor habían chicos que se divertían, que hablaban entre ellos y en otros casos, parejas felices que me enrostraban su amor, tenía ganas de pararme y escupirles la cara, pero no.

\- ¿Estás bien, Kyle?- Levante la mirada y me encontré con una hermosa sonrisa de muñeca.

\- No es nada, Bebe- Ella gruño e hizo un puchero- De veras…

\- Cuando dices "No es nada, Bebe" o "No pasa nada, Bebe", significa que algo te pasa y no me lo quieres contar- Desvié la mirada, creo que tenía razón.

\- Vamos afuera, ¿Si?- Me agarro fuertemente de la mano- Quizás es mejor que tomes un poco de aire fresco.

Bebe me arrastro hacia el jardín trasero de la casa de Tweek, realmente se sentía mucho mejor estar allí afuera, el viento corría suavemente y había menos ruido. Un par de chicos se encontraban en un rincón fumando, pero no molestaban, quizás también se habían cansado de estar adentro de la casa. Ambos nos sentamos en el pasto y nos mantuvimos unos minutos callados, solo disfrutando de la "tranquilidad".

-Hey, Kyle… ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber?- Pregunto la rubia que tenia a mi lado.

-Sabes que no tomo mucho, de hecho, casi nada…- Hice una mueca de disgusto.

-No me refería a esa clase de "bebida"…- Me estaba viendo de reojo.

-De todas formas, no, gracias…- Me quede viendo al cielo, repentinamente la oscura noche se oculto bajo un manto de estrellas de las más preciosas.

-Lo siento…- Bebe se encontraba sentada, mientras ocultaba su cabeza entre sus piernas y se abrazaba a ella misma.

-¿De…de qué…?- Levanto su cabeza un poco y pude ver su rostro a duras penas, lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que estaba llorando.

\- Lamento ser tan inútil…Nunca logro hacer que te sientas mejor y…yo...yo…no se qué hacer…- Se limpio el rostro con la manga de su buzo- No sirvo como tu amiga, no puedo hacerte sentir bien…no sirvo para nada…

\- Be…Bebe…- Capture su cuerpo en un efusivo abrazo, podía sentir como se había agitado y su pecho convulsionaba por culpa de su llanto- Nunca digas eso…Si no fuera por ti, seguro estaría echado en mi cama lamentándome de la vida…

-Pe…pero últimamente te encuentras mal y…no puedo hacer nada, siempre me muestro alegre y feliz, quiero hacerte sentir mejor…Pero…- La aleje un poco de mi y sostuve su rostro con una mano.

-Eres muy buena amiga…- Sonreí, no sé como lo hice, pero fue una sonrisa sincera, solo para ella. Bebe se sonrojo levemente y luego de mirarme fijamente unos segundos sonrió también. No me había dado cuenta antes de que las estrellas de la noche, mas el sonrojo en sus mejillas, realmente Bebe se veía linda.

-Kyle…Yo…- Bebe fue interrumpida por Kenny que llego corriendo.

-¡Chicos! Yo…ehh…- Los dos nos separamos repentinamente- ¿Los interrumpo?- Kenny sonrió perversamente.

-¡Claro que no!- Dijimos al unisonó, nos miramos un momento y volvimos a prestarle atención a Kenny.

-¿Han visto a Butters? Estuvo tomando un poco…bueno, un poco, mucho y saben que es un poco "frágil" con eso- Ella y yo negamos con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos a buscarlo?- Me levante del suelo.

-Sí, mientras no esté interrumpiendo nada…"importante"- Volvió a sonreír, Bebe ya se encontraba estirándolo de las mejillas como castigo- ¡Ay!, ¡No, Bebe, Ya!

Salimos a buscar a Butters por la casa, los tres nos dividimos, la casa de Tweek era algo grande. Kenny buscaba en el piso de arriba, Bebe en el piso de abajo y yo revise las entradas de la casa. Una pareja estaba sentada en el escalón de la puerta de entrada, tomados de la mano.

-Disculpen… ¿Han visto a un rubio desorientado a punto de "quebrar" por ahí?- Los dos negaron, luego se levantaron y ambos entraron en la casa.

Me quede afuera un momento, me gustaba el viento que se paseaba esa noche, era inusualmente agradable. Voltee hacia la casa, estaba a punto de entrar cuando…

-¿Kyle…?- Me di media vuelta. El aire se me agoto, el tiempo se detuvo por un instante. Era Stanley. Voltee rápidamente para intentar entrar a la casa, pero el logro sostenerme de la manga de la chaqueta- ¿Por qué no quieres verme?- ¿Enserio lo preguntaba?, ¿Era idiota?

-¡Suéltame!- Logre zafarme de su agarre y corrí a esconderme en la casa. Salte tras el sillón y vi como el pasaba con paso acelerado- *No…No esto…*- Cuando el terreno parecía despejado, escape por la puerta por la cual había entrado anteriormente y corrí hasta quedarme sin aire.

Estaba desorientado, ¿Por qué no dejaba de dolerme…? Camine un rato hasta llegar al parque y me recosté en el pasto, necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para procesar todo esto.

-¡Maldito seas Stan Marsh y el día en el que me enamore de ti!- Me eche a llorar, lagrima tras lagrima, logre sacar un poco el dolor y el enojo, al final, creo que el llanto sirve para sacar todas las mierdas de tu cuerpo.

Estuve en aquel parque un buen rato, hasta que escuche unas voces acercarse, entonces levante un poco la cabeza.

-¿Qué hace un jabón como tu llorando a estas horas el parque, judío?- Era Cartman, estaba acompañado de una chica con un cuerpo bastante formado, lástima que no podía decir lo mismo de su rostro, pero no era para exagerar.

-¿Qué quieres, gordo?, Llévate tus jodidos chistes de mierda a otro lado, no estoy de humor…- El se acerco un poco a mí.

-Cálmate, judío hormonal, vengo para contarte algo…importante- Lo observe de reojo.

-Como si tendría que creer en lo que dices…- Hizo una mueca de asco.

-Tsk, solo venía a decirte que Bebe te estaba buscando locamente, piensa que te paso algo malo y le mando un mensaje a todos preguntando por ti- Le lance una mirada de desconfianza.

-Prende y revisa tu móvil si no me crees…- Hice lo que él dijo y efectivamente, Cartman estaba en lo cierto, tenía cerca de 23 llamadas perdidas de Bebe y más de 50 mensajes- ¿Ves?, te lo dije, solo miento cuando es para mí conveniencia- Volvió junto a su chica y comenzó a marcharse- Deberías avisarle a tu mujer a dónde vas, aunque solo sirvan para cocinar, a veces se preocupan- La chica miro a Cartman con enojo y gruño.

-¡Bebe no es mi novia!- El soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¡Lo siento!, ¡Olvide que tu no tirabas para "esos lados", judío!- Ya no valía la pena contestarle, ya se había alejado lo suficiente y estaba más preocupado por Bebe, debía llamarla.


	8. Chapter 8

-Sí, si…Solo me volví a mi casa, no te preocupes- Bebe se escuchaba alterada del otro lado de la línea.

-¡¿Seguro que estas bien?! ¡Puedo ir a tu casa si necesitas algo!- Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Bebe, enserio, estoy bien….Te llamo mañana, ¿Si? Necesito descansar…-Ella respiro profundamente.

-De acuerdo, perdón por sonar tan "preocupada", pero creí…bueno, que te había pasado algo…- Se tranquilizo- Como sea…Buenas noches, Kyle- Escuche como ella empezaba a caminar.

-Buenas noches, rubia- Corte la llamada y deje mi móvil encima de la mesa ratona, junto a mi cama.

No podía dormir. Lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era su imagen y los recuerdos empezaron a surgir. Las veces que reímos juntos, las veces que peleábamos, las veces que jugábamos…Tantas cosas que…Ya no serán posibles. Cuando me imagino que soy feliz…estoy con él, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?, ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo sacarlo de mi mente y ya? Mi móvil comenzó a sonar repentinamente, ¿Seria Bebe de nuevo?

-¿Hola?

-Kyle…Lo siento, ¿Te desperté?_ Era Kenny.

-No, estaba despierto, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesito que vengas a la casa de Butters, sus padres no están y el sigue alterado por la fiesta, quiero ir a comprarle unas pastillas y no quiero dejarlo solo_ Sonaba preocupado.

-Descuida, en unos minutos estoy allí_ Kenny suspiro aliviado.

-Gracias, viejo.

-Voy para allá_ Corte la llamada. Me puse los zapatos y el abrigo, y salí apresurado hacia la casa de Butters.

Toque la puerta y luego escuche unos pasos acercándose. El corazón se me congelo al ver que Stan estaba abriendo la puerta despreocupado y con una indolente mirada, se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. Pase junto a él ignorándolo y vi como Kenny bajaba las escaleras corriendo.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?_ Proteste con un puchero.

\- Me llamo un rato antes y solo vino, no es para tanto, Kyle_ Me cruce de brazos- Ya vuelvo, tómale la temperatura a Butters de nuevo, por favor, creo que tiene fiebre_ Dicho esto, Kenny salió corriendo por la puerta. Era increíble como se preocupaba por Butters a veces, es cierto que no es muy cariñoso que digamos, pero se nota que realmente se preocupa y lo cuida.

Subí las escaleras y Stan subió detrás de mí, sin decir una sola palabra. Entramos en la habitación de Butters y este estaba acostado en su cama respirando con dificultad. El termómetro esta encima de la mesa ratona, lo coloque en su boca cuidadosamente y me senté en el suelo a esperar. Stan estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con las manos en sus bolsillos, tenía la mirada perdida.

-Bueno…Ya que viniste tu a cuidar a Butters yo puedo irme_ Me levante y camine hasta la puerta, pero este la bloqueo levantando una pierna.

-Eres muy orgulloso, Kyle_ Me llamo por mi nombre, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

-No sé de que hablas…Y no tengo tiempo para eso, así que adiós_ Intente apartarlo, pero Stan me agarro del brazo atrayéndome hacia él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás escapando de mi?, ¿Hm?_ Me sonroje solo un poco, me quede sin palabras.

-N…no…no estoy escapando de ti, solo…quiero irme a mi casa, ¿De acuerdo?_ El se quedo callado un instante y acto seguido, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, me puse más nervioso aun.

-Lo…lo siento…._Su voz parecía la de un niño apenado_ Estos últimos meses…Estuve con muchas personas nuevas, ¿Sabes?_ Suspiro_ No eran mis amigos ni nada, solo me paseaba con ellos para no estar solo. **Sin embargo…Aunque siempre estaba rodeado de personas…Sin ti…Me sentía solo…** _ Al escuchar esas palabras no pude evitar sentir algo en mi pecho, algo que definitivamente pudo conmigo, pero mi sentido común fue más fuerte.

-¿Por qué me haces esto…?_ Stan levanto su cabeza y me miro fijamente_ ¡No tienes idea de cómo me afectan tus palabras!_ Inconscientemente comencé a llorar_ ¿Por qué no solo te alejas de mi vida y me dejas en paz?_ Rompí en llanto, no aguantaba más. Stan solo me miraba confundido.

-Kyle yo no sabía que tu…_ Kenny entro en la habitación bruscamente, mientras aproveche para secar mis ojos con la manga de mi abrigo.

-¿Le tomaron la temperatura a Butters?_ Se acerco a la cama y le quito el termómetro_ ¡Demonios!, ¡Tiene 39°!_ Corrió hasta la cocina y unos minutos después trajo un pote con agua fría y un pañuelo, que luego coloco en la sudorosa frente de Butters.

-Espero que mejore pronto, viejo_ Me acerque a Kenny y apoye una mano en su hombro_ Pero tienes que calmarte un poco, el estará bien_ El respiro profundamente.

-Lo siento yo…Simplemente me altere un poco…_ Kenny se acerco a Butters y acaricio su cabello un poco_ Quiero cuidar de el…Si le pasa algo no me lo perdonaría…_ Una mueca de compasión se formo en mi rostro.

-Eres bueno cuidando de Butters…Pero no creo que a él le haga feliz que tú te estreses tanto por preocuparte por el…_ Stan miro fijamente a Kenny y este le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé…Pero es bueno preocuparse por la persona que amas, ¿Sabes?_ Me sorprendió esa respuesta, pero ambos tenían razón.

-Ya es tarde...Kenny, ¿Quieres que me quede contigo a cuidar de Butters?

-No, viejo, no es necesario…Sus padres no vuelven hasta la mañana en la noche, me quedare cuidando de el_ Acaricio nuevamente la cabeza de Butters.

-De todas formas…Volveré mañana para saber cómo se encuentra Butters…

-También yo…_ Mire a Stan de reojo, pero no lo noto.

-Está bien, gracias por venir, chicos_ El rubio sonrió.

Stan y yo salimos por la puerta. Ambos nos quedamos callados observando el cielo lleno de hermosas estrellas, era una noche agradable.

-Entonces….Nos vemos mañana, supongo_ Stan asintió.

-Si…Eso creo…_ Stan comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo un momento y giro para verme_ Buenas noches, pelirrojo…_ Me regalo una sonrisa. Luego de eso se marcho.


	9. Chapter 9

Me encontraba en mi habitación, a oscuras, abrazado a mis piernas, apoyado contra la pared. Solo quería estar con él, verlo, abrazarlo, decirle todo lo que siento y enfrentarlo de una vez. Ya estaba harto de esconder todo lo que siento, ¿Hace cuantos años lo vengo escondiendo? Pero también sentía rabia, rabia de que el jugara así con mis sentimientos.

-Hey, Kyle…_ Estaba tan hundido en mis pensamientos que no notaba que Ike estaba llamándome_ ¡Kyle Broflovski!_ Levante la mirada sorprendido_ Volcaste todo el jugo…_ Efectivamente, había derramado el jugo de naranja sobre toda la mesa. Me levante rápidamente y agarra un trapo.

-L…Lo siento…Estoy distraído, creo…_ Comencé a limpiar la mesa.

-No te disculpes por una idiotez_ Ike rodo los ojos_ ¿Por qué andas distraído?

-¿Es necesario que te explique?_ Lo mire de reojo avergonzado. Al verme, se le escapo una pequeña risita.

-Pareces una niña… ¿Sabes?_ Esbozo media sonrisa. Termine de limpiar la mesa y escurrí el trapo_ ¿No crees que es mejor decirle a ese idiota lo que sientes?_ Lo mire con melancolía.

-Es más que obvio que me va a rechazar…_ Ike acabo de tomar su jugo y se levanto.

-¿Y qué? Al menos habrás sido sincero y ya no esperaras nada de él, las cosas quedaran claras_ Volvió a sonreír y comenzó a subir las escaleras_ Piénsalo…

Ike parecía ser muy maduro para su edad, no lo culpo, es bastante inteligente. Termine mi desayuno y limpie todo. Luego tome mi abrigo y me dirigí a la casa de Butters.

-*¿Debería decirle lo que siento…? Sé que me va a rechazar, pero Ike tiene razón, al menos ya no tendré esperanzas y quizás…con el tiempo…le de vuelta a la página*_ Lleve una mano a mi pecho, quería seguir adelante, pero un rechazo de Stan me dejaría el corazón hecho pedazos, no sé si podría soportarlo, aunque a este punto pase por tantas cosas que quizás…

-Buenos días, Kyle_ Mi mirada se perdió en unos perfectos azules, sin darme cuenta lo mire atentamente unos segundos.

\- Bu…buenos días, Stanley_ Creo que fui un poco cortante.

\- No trates de hacerte el frío conmigo, no te sale…_ Desvié la mirada al suelo_ ¿Vas para la casa de Butters?_ Asentí_ Es un poco temprano, ¿No crees?

\- Siempre me despierto temprano_ El sonrió a medias.

\- Lo sé…Es típico de ti…_ Lo mire de reojo para darme cuenta que el estaba observándome atentamente.

\- ¿Q…que me ves?_ Llevo una de sus manos a su boca y rio un poco.

\- Nada…solo…te miro, ¿Está mal?_ Me cruce de brazos.

Llegamos a la casa de Butters y tocamos la puerta. Nadie respondió, así que tocamos una vez mas y a los pocos segundos escuchamos un "¡Ya va!", que venía de adentro de la casa. Esperamos un poco hasta que un adormilado rubio abrió la puerta, mientras se refregaba un ojo.

\- Buenos días, rubio… ¿Cómo está Butters?_ Kenny bostezo.

\- Su fiebre bajo un poco a la madrugada_ Se hizo a un lado_ Pasen que hace frío…_ No había notado antes que Kenny se encontraba en cuero, a él no le gustaba dormir con remera. Ambos entramos a la casa.

\- ¿Quieren café…?_ Stan asintió.

\- No, gracias, ya desayune_ Kenny entro en la cocina. Me quede a solas con Stan, ambos sentados en un extremo del sillón, era un poco incomodo.

Kenny tardo cerca de 15 minutos en hacer el condenado café, mientras a Stan y a mí nos consumía el silencio. Luego de traerle el café a Stan, Kenny subió las escaleras para revisar a su preciado Butters. El chico junto a mí se encontraba distraído, tenía la mirada fija a un punto perdido en la pared, me inquietaba un poco. De pronto mi móvil comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje.

 _-_ _ **De**_ _ **: Bebe**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Para**_ _ **: Kyle**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Asunto**_ _ **: Shopping :3**_

 _ **Hola Kyle! :D Espero no haberte despertado, ¿Estas libre hoy en la tarde?**_

Después de leer el mensaje, decidí contestar, rápidamente. Quizás salir con Bebe me ayude a despejar un poco mi mente.

 _ **-**_ _ **De**_ _ **: Kyle**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Para**_ _ **: Bebe**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Asunto**_ _ **: Acepto, señorita n.n**_

 _ **No, te acompaño si quieres. Si no te acompaño te terminaras perdiendo como la última vez :p ¿A qué hora, rubia?**_

Bebe no tardo en responder.

 _ **-**_ _ **De**_ _ **: Bebe**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Para**_ _ **: Kyle**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Asunto**_ _ **: Pelirrojo sobre protector**_

 _ **A las dos, frente a la tienda de celulares, ¿Si? Nos vemos allí ;3**_

Al leer eso no pude evitar sonreír, Stan se percato de esto y me miro de reojo. Guarde mi móvil y suspire.

-¿Con quién estás hablando?_ Susurro Stan, mientras apartaba la mirada.

-¿Eso te importa?

-Si lo pregunto por algo es…_ Me sorprendí al escuchar eso. Parecía… ¿Molesto?

-Hablo con Bebe, nada más.

\- Entiendo…_ Ahora parecía un poco decepcionado.

Luego de una hora y media de conversar con Kenny, volví a mi casa. Stan se quedo un rato más en casa de Butters. Llegue a mi casa y fui directamente al baño, abrí los grifos y empecé a desvestirme. Podía sentir como el agua caliente golpeaba y resbalaba por mi cuerpo, ayudándome a relajarme. Al salir del baño me cambie y me di cuenta que ya era algo tarde, me apure y me presente en la tienda de celulares, donde Bebe se encontraba esperando.

\- Lo…lo siento… ¿Llegue tarde…?_ Había corrido varias cuadras y estaba agitado. Bebe sonrió divertida.

\- Solo por cinco minutos, es aceptable_ Acaricio un poco mi cabello_ Estas todo despeinado, pelirrojo_ Se acerco un poco a mí y con sus manos trato de peinar mis indómitos rulos colorados_ ¡Ya está!, ¡Como nuevo!_ Sonrió satisfecha.

\- Gracias, pero estoy acostumbrado a estar despeinado_ Repentinamente llevo su dedo índice a mi boca, obligándome a callar.

\- Shhh, callese…_ Se rio después de eso_ ¿Vamos?, ¡Hay muchas cosas que quiero comprar!_ Exclamo emocionada.

\- De acuerdo, vamos.

Pase todo el día junto a Bebe en el Shopping. Ella se probó infinidades de vestidos, jeans, blusas, etc. También me hizo probarme ropa a mí, pero no compre nada, no me gusta gastar dinero en cosas que no necesito. Almorzamos en una sucursal de comida rápida, donde preparaban sándwiches deliciosos, Bebe incluso comió más que yo. En fin…El día estuvo bastante entretenido, pero ya se hacía de noche, así que acompañe a Bebe a su casa.

-¿Viste a ese sujeto disfrazado de albóndiga en el restaurante de pastas?_ Ambos reímos.

-Tener un trabajo así debe ser patético, mas si te obligan a bailar como el…_ Bebe tenía una risa muy suave, por más que riera a carcajadas, era bastante femenina hasta para eso.

-¿En qué piensas, Kyle?_ Ella estaba dando saltitos.

-En que pase un lindo día contigo, me despeje un poco…_ La mira fijamente_ Gracias, Bebe_ Sonreí. Un leve rubor se encendió en sus mejillas.

-Ky…Kyle…_ Bebe dejo las bolsas que estaba llevando en el suelo y quedo frente a mí, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede, Bebe…?_ Ella apretó sus puños con fuerza y dio un paso hacia delante.

-¡Me gustas!


	10. Chapter 10

Ella estaba temblando, había agachado la cabeza para que no pudiera ver su evidente sonrojo.

No sabía que decir. En mi rostro había una estúpida expresión de "¿Y ahora qué hago?". Eso no era todo, también me había avergonzado un poco.

\- Y…yo…eh…_ Ella se abalanzo a mí y me abrazo efusivamente.

\- ¡No! N…no me contestes ahora…_ Su voz empezó a apagarse_ Se que no sentís lo mismo…

\- Lo siento, Bebe_ Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Eso no importa! Sé que todavía estas enamorado de…_ Volvió a negar con la cabeza y apretó los puños con fuerza_ Pero… ¡Puedo hacerte mucho más feliz que él!_ Sonrió decidida_ ¡Me esforzare! Y algún día espero…que tal vez…me quieras como a él.

La observe atentamente algo sorprendido. Bebe era muy decidida, pero también….

-Vamos, vamos…_ Atrapo mi mano_ No me mires de esa forma, no pasa nada_ Saco la lengua divertida.

Por más que Bebe pareciera despreocupada o contenta, por dentro…Seguro no era así. Me sentí un poco mal por eso, pero no era el momento. Bebe seguiría siendo mi amiga o quizás…quizás ¿Quién sabe? Ella…ella es mejor que Stan o al menos me trata mejor. Bebe ha hecho tantas cosas buenas por mí, pero…Stan es Stan.

\- ¡Demonios!_ Fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Kyle?, Viejo… ¿Te ocurre algo?_ Kenny me miro confundido.

\- Ah…no…solo_ Desvié la mirada_ Pensaba…

\- ¿En lo de Bebe?_ Asentí_ Esta bien, deberías pensarlo. Bebe es una buena mujer, no quiero presionarte ni nada, pero quizás…ya sabes…

\- ¿Hm?_ Lo mire fijamente.

\- Deberías "pasar la página", no sé si me entiendes…_ Sonreí sin ganas.

\- No es tan sencillo, rubio, y lo sabes…

\- Solo piénsalo, ¿Si?_ Revolvió mi cabello. Señalo repentinamente_ ¡Hey!, ¡Mira! ¿No es Stan y…?_ Levante mi cabeza.

Efectivamente, Stan estaba a pocos metros de nosotros, apoyado contra un árbol ¿Y con quién estaba?

\- Wendy…Ya te he dicho que no me interesa volver contigo…_ Stan la miraba con algo de desagrado, mientras ella se mordía los labios.

\- Oh… ¡Vamos, Stanley!, ¡Solo acepta!_ Ella era muy terca.

\- Kenny…No deberíamos estar escuchando_ Susurre. Kenny tapo mi boca de repente.

\- Shhh…Déjame escuchar la novela_ Ambos estábamos ocultos tras unos arbustos, escuchando la conversación.

\- Estoy perdiendo el tiempo, mejor me voy_ Stan la hizo a un lado y paso junto a ella.

\- ¡Stan!, ¡Espera!_ Lo sujeto del brazo y lo atrajo hacia ella. Gruñí _ Al menos piénsalo ¿Si?_ Sonrió alegremente y luego lo soltó. Stan no cambio su expresión y no le respondió. Comenzó a caminar con las manos en sus bolsillos. Wendy también se fue, pero hacia el lado contrario.

\- ¡Uy! La rechazo..._ Kenny me regalo una sonrisa sádica_ ¿Podrá hacer sido por…ti?_ Me avergoncé completamente.

\- ¡Cállate, Kenny!_ Lo agarre de la mejilla y la estire.

-¡Ah!, ¡No! ¡Solo bromeaba, Kyle!

….

¡Kyle!_ Bebe corría en dirección a mí y dio un pequeño salto para abrazarme.

-Eh…Ho…hola, Bebe_ Apenas si toque su espalda.

-Gracias por ayudarme con lo de hoy. Annie estaba ocupada_ Hizo un puchero, mientras me entregaba unas cajas.

-No hay problema_ Me quede pensativo unos momentos- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_ La mire de reojo esperando una respuesta.

-¡Claro que sí!_ Asintió.

-¿Por qué no viniste con Wendy?_ Ella me miro confundida- ¿ustedes no eran amigas?

-Pues sí, éramos mejores amigas…

-¿Y qué ocurrió?_ Suspiro pesadamente_ N…no es necesario que me cuentes…quiero decir, si no quieres lo entenderé_ Bebe se rio.

-¿Cómo alguien de tu edad puede ser tan "amable" y "inocente"?_ Reí nervioso_ Como sea…_ Acomodo las cajas que llevaba_ Wendy y yo…éramos mejores amigas, ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Pues bien…Wendy siempre fue afable y dulce con todos, y yo…bueno…no tanto…_ Se mordió el labio_ El punto es…que Wendy comenzó a cambiar, ya no era una chica buena y le importaba un rábano los sentimientos ajenos. Empecé a notar su cambio de actitud y no me gusto para nada…No quería ser como ella…_ Sonrió a medias_ De hecho…_ Se quedo callada.

-¿Mmm?

-...De hecho…Se que Wendy hizo cosas horribles en estos últimos años, cosas que yo nunca hubiera hecho…y bueno, básicamente me aleje de ella_ Hizo una mueca de afición_ En fin, ahora me junto con ustedes y con Annie, ella es un "Angelito"_ Rio divertida, la acompañe_ O algo así…

-Tú no eres para nada igual a ella_ Me miro atentamente_ Eres mucho mejor, Bebe, realmente…Kenny y yo estamos de acuerdo de que eres una gran amiga_ Bebe frunció el ceño y sonrió indignada.

-Vamos…No me dejes en la "Friendzone" tan rápidamente_ Soltó una risa sarcástica.

-¡L…lo siento!, ¡Yo no quise…!_ Rojo los ojos sonriente.

-Solo jugaba, pelirrojo tonto_ Ambos reímos, aunque estaba un poco apenado.

Llegamos hasta la tienda donde Bebe tenía que entregar esas cajas, al parecer el padre de ella le había encargado devolver unos artículos de jardín que ya no quería.

La espere fuera de la tienda y me apoye contra la vidriera del local.

-¡Ah!_ Alguien tiro de uno de los mechones de mi cabello y solté un pequeño grito involuntario.

-Eres un pelirrojo muy distraído… ¿Lo sabes?_ Al girar la cabeza me encontré con Stan que me observaba atentamente.

-¡No me asustes así!_ Suspire un poco aliviado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?_ Miro de reojo la tienda.

-Acompaño a Bebe, tenía que devolver unas cosas_ Explique.

-Ya veo…_ Se paro junto a mí, pero sin mirarme_ Le haces favores a cualquiera, ¿Eh?_ Me ruborice un poco.

-Solo al que se lo merece…_ El sonrió confiado.

-Pues… ¿Me ayudarías a mi?_ Fije mis ojos en el desorientado.

-Depende… ¿Qué necesitas?_ Alzo la mirada y me vio fijamente.

-Quiero que me acompañes a mí, ahora_ Sostuvo fuertemente mi brazo y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Hey!_ Me solté de él_ Es…estoy acompañando a Bebe…¿Estás loco?_ Sorpresivamente Bebe apareció junto a nosotros.

-No importa, Kyle_ Sonrió_ Yo puedo regresar a casa sola, ve con él.

-Pe…pero Bebe_ La mire afligido.

-De veras, Pelirrojo, puedes ir_ Una vez más Bebe sonrió. Stan la miro desinteresado, como si no le importara, ella le devolvió la mirada un tanto enfadada.

-En ese caso, ¡Nos vamos!_ Stan volvió a arrastrarme.

Pude ver como Bebe me dedicaba un gesto con la mano, despidiéndose, y su mejor sonrisa. Sin embargo…Cuando voltee, unos segundos después me volví para verla, ella tenía la cabeza gacha, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo habitual.

Quise volver con ella, pero Stan comenzó a sostenerme con más fuerza.

Él lo sabía, el no quería que volviese.


	11. Chapter 11

POV BEBE

"Solo quiero verlo feliz a él…"

"Eso está bien… ¿No?"

Ya no sabía cómo debía sentirme. Ya no sabía cómo explicar este sentimiento que quemaba dentro de mi pecho.

"Lo amo…"

Eso es fácil de explicar…Sin embargo…Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo ¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto?, ¿Por qué no puede verme de la misma forma de como lo ve a él?, ¿Por qué me siento tan mal con todo esto?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?

Me duele tanto el corazón. Quiero llorar, quiero gritar. Pero no estaba solamente "triste", también estaba enojada, enojada conmigo misma por haberme enamorado de él

¿Soy idiota?

El nunca sentirá lo mismo por mí, somos amigos… ¡Y eso está bien! Debería ser feliz con eso, ¿No? Quiero la felicidad de mi querido pelirrojo más que nada en el mundo, quiero ver su sonrisa todos los días…aunque….aunque no sea yo quien la provoque.

¡Mierda!, ¿Por qué me siento así?

Las ganas de llorar…ya no podía contenerlas. Por más fuerte que soy, por más feliz que puede verme frente a él…por dentro…soy patética.

Me reí, mientras sentía como las lagrimas seguían y seguían escurriéndose por mis mejillas hasta desaparecer por sus bordes.

Quiero desaparecer este sentimiento que se formo en lo más profundo de mi corazón, arrancarlo y echarlo a la basura, solo así dejaría de sufrir, de estar triste.

¿Qué podía hacer? Nada.

Lo único que podía hacer era ver como se alejaba y se alejaba más de mí.

Limpie mis lágrimas y mi vista quedo fija en la nada unos momentos. Los recuerdos de él y yo riendo juntos…eran tan reconfortantes. Una involuntaria sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

\- Te deseo lo mejor, Kyle…_ Murmure. Mis esperanzas habían desaparecido por completo, pero ese no sería el fin del mundo, ¿Verdad? Siempre hay un primer amor fallido, un primer amor roto y está bien…está bien equivocarse.

Comencé a caminar en dirección a mi casa sonriendo. De ahora en más siempre mostraría mi sonrisa ante él, es como una manera de animarlo y al mismo tiempo, de agradecerle.

Gracias por ser mi primer amor, Kyle.

POV KYLE

Stan me llevo arrastrando al parque, pero mi brazo comenzaba a doler, era muy brusco.

-Ah…S…Stan… ¡Me estas lastimando!_ El seguía tirando de mi brazo, estaba desesperado por alejarme de allí_ ¡Y…ya basta, Stan!_ Tire repentinamente y logre soltarme de su agarre.

Tenía la mirada perdida, pero parecía molesto e impaciente.

\- Lo siento, Kyle…_ Llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso….?_ Lo observe fijamente, el desviaba la mirada.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando…_ Fruncí el ceño.

-¡Me alejaste de Bebe!_ El se sorprendió al escuchar mí reacción_ Y…yo… ¡No te entiendo!

Me miraba incrédulo, como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando.

-¿Por qué tenias tantas ganas de estar con ella…? ¿Que acaso te gusta…?_ Al escuchar esas palabras me irrite.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Y a ti que te importa?! ¡¿Qué te importa lo que yo siento?!_ Súbitamente el apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Ya lo sé, ya lose…Soy un estúpido, ¿No?_ Su voz tenía un notable tono de melancolía. Mi corazón empezó a bombear sentimientos mucho más rápido, haciendo que me pusiera nervioso y me agitara_ Fui un completo idiota contigo….

Acaricio mi cabeza lentamente ¿De veras sabía lo que estaba diciendo o haciendo?

-Tenía miedo, Kyle, miedo de que te enamoraras de otra persona y…actué sin pensar_ Levanto su cabeza y me miro fijamente.

Sus ojos…Parecían querer expresar algo.

Estábamos demasiado juntos, podía sentir su esencia natural. Era un olor embriagador, único, no se comparaba con ningún otro perfume o fragancia que haya percibido antes.

Mi pecho se sentía raro, era un extraño calor en el interior que ningún otro ser humano podía transmitirme, solo él.

Una de las manos de Stan empezó a subir hasta mi nuca y se aferro, tirándome hacia él.

No hubo tiempo, no hubo reacción. Quede paralizado por unos instantes, sintiendo el dulce sabor de sus labios.

Sus labios… ¡Eran sus labios! No me importaba nada en ese momento, solo aferrarme más a él.

Mas y mas, quería sentir su sabor, era inigualable y único.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo deseaba esto?

Gemí suavemente al sentir una leve mordida de parte de Stan. Mis mejillas quemaban como el fuego, me estaba sofocando.

-S…Stan…_ Me faltaba el aire. El me observaba detalladamente, mientras se relamía los labios.


	12. Chapter 12

-Solo piensas en ti mismo… ¿Verdad?_ Agache la cabeza.

-¿Q…que?_ Stan parecía confundido.

-E…eres… ¡Eres un idiota, Stan Marsh!_ De un puñetazo tire a Stan al suelo_ ¡¿Acaso nunca piensas en los demás?!_ Trate de seguir golpeándolo, pero él me sostuvo los brazos.

-K…Kyle… ¡Tranquilízate!_ Sentí como las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir, una tras otra.

-¡No!, ¡¿Sabes cómo me siento, Stan?!_ Me quede sentado encima suyo y limpie mi rostro_ No tienes idea de lo que siento por ti… ¿No es cierto?_ Stan se sentó.

-Kyle…yo…_ El levanto su mano y rozo mi rostro.

-No…_ Quite su mano_ Estoy cansado…

Me levante y empecé a caminar, sin mirar atrás.

No quería sufrir más, no quería seguir estando detrás de él.

¿Solo soy un juguete?, ¿Eso es lo que soy?

Llore sin control, no tenía otro medio de descargarme.

….

-¡Kyle!_ Kenny y Bebe gritaron al unísono.

Podía escuchar como ambos se esforzaban por entrar a mi habitación.

-¡Déjanos entrar, Kyle!_ Bebe sonaba desesperada, no quería preocuparla tanto, pero tampoco quería estar con nadie.

-Kyle, por favor, tienes que salir de ahí algún día_ Kenny toco la puerta.

Me senté junto a la puerta.

-Váyanse…No quiero estar con nadie_ Me abrace a mis piernas_ Entiéndalo por favor…_ Bebe gruño.

POV KENNY

Kyle era muy terco, solo queríamos ayudarlo. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrado en su cuarto y todos estábamos preocupados.

Bebe se encontraba furiosa y gruño.

-¡No me iré de aquí!_ Ella dio un paso hacia delante_ ¡Siempre estaré para ti, Kyle!

Sus ojos comenzaron a apagarse.

-Siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites, Kyle…_ Se sentó frente a la puerta_ Cada vez que el te haga llorar…Estaré aquí…

Creo que admiro un poco a Bebe, es muy fuerte a pesar de todo. Kyle rechazo sus sentimientos, pero ella solo quiere verlo feliz, nunca pidió que el correspondiese o algo.

Deje escapar un suspiro, antes de ver como la puerta se abrió lentamente.

Kyle salió de su cuarto, tenía los ojos hinchados y unas ojeras que adornaban sus ojos. Parecía destruido. Se acerco a Bebe y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Lo siento…_ Murmuro.

Ni yo, ni Bebe comprendimos que quiso decir.

-Me gustaría haberme enamorado de ti, Bebe…Siempre eres tan audaz, tan compañera, tan amigable…Eres muy buena conmigo_ Bebe lo abrazo en medio del llanto.

-¡E…eso no importa, Kyle!_ Kyle correspondió a su abrazo_ Solo….solo no vuelvas a hacer esto…_ Kyle sonrió a medias.

-Gracias…_ Levanto la mirada y me miro a mi_ A los dos…

-Ni lo menciones, viejo_ Sonreí junto con el_ Pero si vuelves a hacer esto derribare la puerta…

Bebe se levanto con dificultad.

-Vamos…_ Extendió una mano a Kyle para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿A dónde?_ Pregunto él confundido.

-¡A lavarte el rostro!, ¡Pareces un indigente!_ Los tres reímos. Por fin, una risa sincera, solo espero, que todo comience a mejorar…

.…

POV KYLE

Debo hacerlo…arreglar todo esto, decirle todo directa y llanamente, sin más vueltas, ni excusas

Toque el timbre. Me encontraba frente a la casa de Stan, quería dejar todo en claro con él.

-Lo siento, Kyle, pero Stan salió hace unas horas y no tengo idea a donde fue_ La madre de Stan me había recibido.

-Gracias de todas formas, Sharon…_ Empecé a caminar sin dirección.

¿Dónde estás, Stan?, ¿Dónde?

Pase días horribles, últimamente, lo admito, pero ya estaba listo para hablar con él y enfrentar lo que sentía.

Me puse a pensar en tantos lugares donde el podría estar, pero no creía que realmente podría estar en alguno de ellos.

Una idea se cruzo, de repente, por mi cabeza.

Había un lugar…Un lugar especial para nosotros, al menos para mí, donde Stan y yo jugábamos juntos cuando éramos niños. Solo nosotros, sin Kenny, ni Cartman. Ese lugar se encontraba dentro del bosque, pero no importaba, quería ir.

Sentía que Stan podría estar allí por alguna razón.

Ya estaba decidido, comencé a correr hacia el bosque en busca de él.

Tarde un buen rato en llegar, pero ahí estaba, sentado bajo un árbol, abrazándose a sí mismo.

-S…Stan…_Susurre. El levanto rápidamente la cabeza.

-Kyle… ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Me acerque a él.

-No, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_ El suspiro.

-Pensar, supongo…_ Volvió a meter su cabeza entre sus piernas.

-Yo…_ Tosí para aclarar mi voz y me senté frente a él_ Quería hablar contigo…

-¿Hablas de lo que paso?_ Todavía no me miraba a los ojos_ Olvídalo…No…No tiene importancia…

-Ese es el problema, Stan…Para mi si tiene importancia…_ Ahora si me observaba fijamente, pero no parecía entender lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿A…a que te refieres, Kyle?_ Me sonroje un poco y desvié la mirada hacia un lado.

-Bu…bueno…Stan…Tu… ¡Tú me gustas!_ Involuntariamente comencé a llorar. El abrió los ojos como platos y tartamudeo un poco- No solo eso,…Yo te amo, Stanley...

Estábamos frente a frente, ya no podía ocultarlo más, ya no habría más secretos, ni tampoco pensaba huir.

Este es el final de mis esperanzas.

¿Por qué no decía nada?, ¿Le resulto raro?, ¿No encontraba las palabras para rechazarme?

¡Stan contéstame!


End file.
